


Caldaia e termosifone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un improbabile amore tra una caldaia e un termosifone.E' una doubledrabble mancata, in stile anime.Tutta colpa di Ka93.





	Caldaia e termosifone

Caldaia e termosifone  
  


Caldaia si passò la mano sui fianchi, il fiato gli si condensava davanti alla bocca. Raggiunse la finestra e appoggiò la testa, mentre del fumo si alzava da lei. Il termosifone dall'altra parte della finestra gli sorrise. La sua pelle bianca di ceramica brillava alla luce della lampada. La Caldaia deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, strofinando il piede per terra.

"La mia acqua calda ti arriva, Termosifone?" domandò. Il Termosifone si passò le mani sui pettorali piatti, sentendoli bollenti.

"Insieme a tutti i tuoi sentimenti" rispose. Le gote della Caldaia divennero rosse e abbassò il capo, mentre il tubo attaccato al suo fianco diveniva rovente.

"BakaTermosifone!" strillò. Il termosifone accarezzò il tubo che gli penetrava nel lato del collo, con dita tremanti.

'Ma io mi riscaldo per te, caldaiasan" ribatté. Il viso pallido di caldaia divenne rosso e il suo cuore di metallo aumentò la velocità.

"Suki da, Caldaiasan" sussurrò roco Termosifone. Caldaia si voltò, mentre la stanghetta di plastica sulla placca di vetro sulla sua spalla ondeggiava.

"Daisuki, Baka di un Termosifone" borbottò.

 

[Doubledrabble mancata].


End file.
